onyxagefandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
__FORCETOC__ General Rules *This game is rated R (For swearing and violence), not NC-17. There are plenty of appropriate, non-graphic ways to imply things of a sexual nature, and we'd appreciate it if you used them. For all we know, kids could be watching. *Swearing is a privelege, not a right. Enjoy it, but control yourselves. Don't force us to censor you guys. Even we would think that's lame. *The admin/moderators are the law in these here parts. Deal with it. They have the final say on whether your character is approved, you yourself are banned, etc. Feel free to state your case, but arguing like a three year old who wants his firetruck is not going to win any friends, or keep you on the site any longer. *Rules for character creation are, well, the rules. There will be no exceptions. This especially goes for the rule against using canons. *We do not differentiate between open and private threads. This means that players must acknowledge two things: #Thread Intrusion: Your characters are not the only people in the world. Just like in real life, your little brother (or in this case, fellow superhero) can barge into the room right when your about to get your first kiss, or whatever you think is important. #Common Courtesy: Just because you can barge in on others doesn't mean you always should. Have a little respect for your older brother's privacy, he's going through an awkward stage. *Your character is vulnerable. If the Flash can get hit by someone else, so can you. No God-modding. *Other people's characters are their own. You can't control them. Leave them the option to dodge, don't just say you hit, because you might not. No Power-playing. *No one liked that kid in school who would run into a fight, punch someone, and run away. Don't be that guy. Seriously. ...Seriously. No Hit-and-Runs. *Random Thought: You do something wrong, you get punished. If you break the rules, there is a 5 step system concerning it. : 1st offense: A polite PM telling you that you done wrong, and asking you not to do it again. : 2nd offense: The moderators are given power to publicly have something bad happen to your character(this means they can powerplay you for this occurrence, if need be). This should deter you from breaking the rules further, even if it makes you hate us. : 3rd Offense: You are suspended for one month from posting. : 4th Offense: Your are suspended for 3 months from posting. : 5th Offense: If you've gotten this far and not learned your lesson, you won't. You are banned from the site at this point. Have fun! This game is here for that very purpose. We don't mean to be cruel with these rules, we're trying to run a board efficiently and make sure everyone has an equally good time and fights/flame-wars don't start. *Addendum: Certain offenses will fall under a special category where the five step system does not apply. This includes breaking rule #1, spamming, or pushing any subject far enough to where the admin must get involved (see "A memo from your Admin"). In these cases, a form of "street justice" will be involved in which you will immediately be suspended or banned. In the case of spamming, this may also include having your post edited to simply be a picture of a can of SPAM so everyone can know what kind of person you are. For the record, that is the only rule in which we at the staff intend to be cruel. Guidelines The rules to RPing here are simple. *All posts should be in third person. : ex. Jason shook his head furiously. He couldn't believe he had been duped so easily. *In combat, you never automatically hit. This is up to who you're playing with. A standard combat thread should not read like this: : PC1:Mark swung mightily and connected with Jack's jaw. This doesn't even leave room for your opponent to dodge, parry, counter, etc. Instead, it should read like this: PC1: Mark swung mightily, aiming for Jack's jaw. PC2: Jack dodged deftly and counterattacked, praying his hard roundhouse would connect. (etc. and so forth) *Proper grammar/spelling is a must. This doesn't mean that typos or the like will get you kicked. It means that no one wants to play with this guy: : ''PC3: Mike iz so 1337 h3 totelly PWNZORZ yer charector.''So please, for the sake of your fellow players, use english to the best of your ability. Don't be that guy. *Your character can't be everywhere at once. Though you can post in as many places as you want, we'd prefer it if you limited yourself to no more than four places at a time. Also, try to at least declare a time difference so some form of continuity can be established by the staff and people who have to read your posts. It sounds stupid, but it might be important. Also, we here on the staff are going to try and keep everyone involved in the main board plot as much as possible. To do this, we will be exercising two techniques: #Staff/Staff-Permitted Thread Intrusion: To keep the illusion that all of the characters exist in the same world, occasionally one of us on the staff will incorporate a story event into a random thread, usually for characters having a hard time breaking into the story themselves. We hope to simulate a comic book feel with this, where everyone has personal stories but is also an integrated part of the continuity. Also, if we hear someone is complaining that nothing good is going on, we may request a villainous character to randomly do something, well, villainous in a random thread to spice things up. #Board Plot Threads: These are seperate threads directly concerning the board's plot. Anyone can jump in on these, though be sensible (It won't usually take more than five heroes to take on one villain, and it may take more to save people from a burning building). This is the mainline of continuity, whereas the thread intrusions will be sidestories, if you would. That's about all you need to know, really. Get regged and get posting. Category:Rules Category:Information